El día que la novia lloró
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: Una traición es el dolor más grande que pueda haber con alguien a quien le entregaste tu corazón. Creación: 02/05/17
1. Prólogo

**Serena**

Nunca creí sentirme así, creo que maldigo aquella hora, creo que maldigo aquel lugar, incluso creo que lo odio, aún me hago la pregunta ¿¡Cómo pudo hacerme esto!? Yo lo amaba más que nadie, y si, es en tiempo pasado, porque la cobardía que recorre sus venas me hizo ver que no valía la pena, tanto tiempo juntos, tantas experiencias y tantas emociones solo para que al final, huyera sin más, sin explicación y sin una pizca de piedad. Sólo pude observar como mi corazón se rompía sin más, como de a poco me empecé a desmoronar y es aquí donde les contaré el relato de la novia que lloró...


	2. Breve relato

**Serena**

Creo que no es necesario presentarme, pero aún así quiero que lean este relato de manera completa y concreta, así que empezaré por aquí.

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, conocida como una buena persona, quizás algo torpe al igual que despistada, al parecer me preocupo más por los demás que por mí misma y eso se refleja cuando mis amigas están en problemas o mi familia necesita de mí, aunque eso por supuesto es porque los quiero demasiado. El nombre del hombre que fue mi prometido es Darien Chiba, alguien tan amado por mi que sin duda mi vida la ponía en sus manos, pero... debo de hablar de ello en pasado, ¿por qué?, por el simple hecho de que hizo algo que pienso, no es fácil de perdonar.

Se los explico de manera breve, justo el día de nuestra boda, el día que se supone el más feliz de una mujer que desde pequeña soñó con llevar un vestido blanco estilo princesa, junto a un bello ramo, junto a su familia y amigos, justo ese bendito día, hay muchos factores que podrían hacerlo el peor día, pero sin duda el más ruin de todos, es quedar plantada como una imbécil porque simplemente él no tuvo valor. Si, justo el día de nuestra boda me dejo plantada en el altar.

Si, fue así, solo me dejó ahí, con aquel vestido de ensueño, con aquel ramo perfecto, con aquel vacío en el pecho, como lo oyen, él solo fue un fraude, me lastimo sin piedad ni compasión y por eso lo único que puedo hacer es odiarlo.

El recuerdo de aquel día simplemente hace que deje de sentir mi sangre fluir, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y no puedo controlar el frío que me invade, me hace sentir desvalida, me hace sentir la partícula más pequeña del mundo, tan solo recordar que en frente del sacerdote dijo aquello hace que un nudo en mi estómago se forme.

Ese día simplemente me dijo que no se podía casar conmigo, después de eso no me dió oportunidad, no me dió tiempo, no me dió nada para asimilarlo, porque antes de poder decir algo él salio de ahí.

Recuerdo que todos estaban en shock, nadie podía creer como pudo Darien Chiba dejarme en el altar, ya que, eso era algo que nadie se esperaba, si antes una adivinadora les hubiera dicho que el emplearía su huida seguro se habrían reído dando a entender la poca posibilidad de que pasara.

Yo solo veo que me humilló ¡Yo solo veo que me deshonró! ¡Me lastimo hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón! ¡Me lastimó al grado de perder la razón! ¡¿Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué debo de dar vueltas al tema una y otra vez?! ¡¿Por qué debo llorar?! ¡¿Por qué exactamente ese día?! ¡¿Qué hice yo?! ¡¿Es un castigo, Dios?!

Pero después me di cuenta, después de pensarlo una y otra vez, después de hundirme en esos pensamientos lo capté. Los finales felices solo pertenecen a los cuentos de hadas, la realidad es una mierda, la realidad sólo te da una golpiza para recordartelo, recordarte que la felicidad no dura para siempre, el amor puede ser una ilusión y más por parte de quién más jura amarte, él era mi lección, era el ejemplo de que la vida es un asco.

Porque él me mintió al proclamar su amor hacia mí, cada una de sus promesas de un futuro juntos las rompió, me vio la cara de su estúpida cada que acariciaba mi rostro diciendo que tendríamos una vida bella juntos.

Díganme, ¿qué le habia hecho yo?, ¿alguna vez lo lastime?, ¿alguna vez le menti?, esas preguntas me las hice por un largo tiempo.

Pero de algo estoy segura, no volveré a ser la tonta con la que jueguen, ¡no seré su muñeca!, ¡ya no mas!

Debo ser fuerte, debo demostrarle a él y a todos que soy fuerte, les demostraré que nadie podra de nuevo humillarme, pero... Empecemos desde el inicio, te contaré sobre el dia en el que la novia lloró.

El día en que la novia quedó rota debido a una cicatriz, él quizás era fuerte pero yo no.

[...]


	3. No fue un día feliz

**Serena**

[14 mayo]

¡Estoy muy feliz! Hoy finalmente es el día en que por fin me casaré con Darien, estoy en la habitación mientras los últimos arreglos de mi vestido se hacen, ahora mismo tengo apoyo de Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru que se han encargado de mi arreglo para este día tan especial para mí, debo admitir que estoy hundida en los nervios y siento como mi corazón está por salir de mi pecho, una euforia enorme me invade al igual que unas ganas infinitas de estar de una vez por todas casada con el hombre que más amo.

—Tranquila —me habló Michiru sacándome totalmente de mis pensamientos, ella tomó mis manos entre las suyas —no tienes que estar nerviosa, es el día de tu boda después de todo. —Me miró con una sonrisa haciendo que pueda tranquilizarme, rápidamente logra ese efecto en mi, ella lleva un hermoso vestido verde que sin duda le favorece como siempre su belleza tan natural.

—¡Hmp! —Mire de reojo hacia Haruka junto a Michiru. —Yo aún pienso que la boda es una tontería —decía cruzada de brazos con una ligera molestia, llevaba puesto un traje blanco que le hacia ver maravillosamente, amo a Haruka y su excelente estilo masculino.

—Aún no te resignas, eso es lo que pasa —habló Setsuna sentada a un lado mío haciendo a Michiru y a mi soltar una leve risa, ella llevaba un vestido verde oscuro que sin duda resaltaba sus divinos ojos.

—Ningún hombre se puede merecer a cabeza de bombón, ni si quiera Chiba —masculló Haruka entre dientes como si un niño pequeño hiciera un berrinche a lo que volví a reír.

—Es que tu eres demasiado celosa y odias a cualquier hombre que se le acerque, ¡incluso a su prometido! —Dijo Michiru de manera divertida, Setsuna y yo solo nos reímos a lo que Haruka nos dio la espalda.

—Y con justa razón seré celoso —musitó con cierta molesta a lo que me levante con cuidado de donde estaba para no estropear mi vestido y le abracé por detrás.

—Y por eso, Haruka es mi celosa favorita número uno —dije tratando de usar mi típico tono de inocencia —anda, ya no estes molesta, ¿si? Por mi —Haruka simplemente se volteo a verme y me sonrió.

—Sabes, sin duda nadie se compara a tu belleza —me halagó colocando su mano en mi mejilla, aunque ese momento fue interrumpido por Michiru carraspeo su garganta, a lo que Haruka trago en seco, yo solo volví a reir —claro que mi sirena te hace la competencia —dijo nerviosamente, las demás terminamos por reírnos a carcajadas.

—Ya mejor terminemos de aplicarte el maquillaje —dijo firme Michiru —arreglarte para este día tan especial es la oportunidad que tenemos para hacer —ellas me habían ayudado a ponerme el vestido junto a mi madre, tambien me arreglaron el cabello y terminaban por arreglar el maquillaje que usaría —a las Inners les toco ser tus damas después de todo —había murmurado colocando un poco de rubor en mis mejillas.

—¿Les digo algo? Ellas no son mis únicas damas —le dije viendo como me había quedado el maquillaje que me aplicaron, por el espejo vi la cara de confusión de las tres a lo que yo solo reí por lo bajo —ustedes junto a Hotaru tambien lo serán, Haruka me entregaras en el altar junto a mi padre —mire como por unos segundos se quedaron sorprendidas ante aquello para después ser abrazada con gran fuerza a lo que correspondí el gesto, era lógico que serían mis acompañantes especiales, después de todo forman parte de mi vida.

Paso el tiempo y cuando menos lo pensé era el momento en el que por fin me casaría con la persona que amo.

Ahora ya estoy junto a Haruka y mi padre, ambos sosteniendo mis brazos mientras la música comienza a sonar.

—Eres la novia más hermosa que mis ojos han visto —mi padre con sus manos tomó con delicadeza mis mejillas y junto su frente a la mía —mis bendiciones estén contigo, querida hija —sentí como mis ojos ardían —te amo y deseo que seas feliz, mi pequeña princesa.

—Demuestra quien es la novia más hermosa —dijo Haruka ofreciendo su mano, tomé a ambos por los brazos y sonreí, sin duda soy tan afortunada por ser entregada por dos personas tan amadas.

Haruka y mi padre me entregaron al altar donde Darien ya me esperaba, pero hay algo que me inquieta, veo a Darien y el tiene un gesto como forzado ¿Será mi imaginacion?

Empezó la ceremonia, todo transcurría como en una boda, pero algo me incomoda, pero no se que es, en este momento el padre llega a aquellas palabras que nos unirán.

—Serena Tsukino, jura usted amar y respetar a Darien Chiba, estar en la salud y la enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —le respondí al sacerdote sin titubear y con una sonrisa.

—Darien Chiba, jura usted amar y respetar a Serena Tsukino, estar en la salud y la enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

Darien se quedó en silencio, no le quite la vista de encima, la sonrisa se borró de mis labios, de pronto sentí como se tenso a lo que una opresión en mi pecho apareció.

—Lo lamento —me dijo muy serio, después dirigió su vista al sacerdote —no, no acepto.

No lograba procesarlo, solo pude quedarme ahi parada, él solto mi mano y se dirigio a la salida, no reaccioné, juro que no lo hice porque aún no lo asimilé.

**Omnisciente**

Serena apreto su vestido dejando salir algunas lágrimas de tristeza, dolor y rabia, Haruka interceptó a Darien evitando que se fuera, la rubia ceniza lo tomó de la corbata y lo jalo hasta sí.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! —Le grito encolarizada Haruka mientras Michiru lograba que lo soltará y tomarle del brazo junto a Hotaru.

—¡¿Cómo te puedes atrever, idiota?! —Exclamó Sammy llegando hasta él —¡Nadie tiene el derecho de lastimar a mi hermana! —Le grito encolarizado tratando de ir contra él, pero Kenji lo retuvo impidiendo que hiciera una imprudencia, Darien simplemente no contestó nada, él salio de ahí con rapidez dejando atrás a todos, los bullicios de los invitados comenzaron provocando a la familia y amigas cercanas mirar el alrededor con seriedad.

Pronto su mirar se fijó en Serena quien alzó su vestido para dar la vuelta rápidamente en dirección a la salida trasera de la iglesia, la primera en correr detrás de ella fue Ikuko seguida de los demas.

Pronto salieron al jardín donde la encontraron sentada sobre el césped con su mirada fija en las rosas mientras las lágrimas se secaban en sus mejillas, ellos se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente y en silencio, porque simplemente ni siquiera sabían que decir o hacer.

—Quiero irme a casa ya —musitó la rubia sin dirigirles la mirada —no quiero volver a pisar esta iglesia —murmuró entre dientes con notable ira.

—Serena... —Le llamó Ikuko caminando a ella.

—¡Quiero irme ya! —Exclamó con su voz quebrada y lágrimas volviendo a correr por sus mejillas —¡Llevenme a casa que quiero quitarme este estúpido vestido! —Gritó llevando sus manos a su cuello arrancando el collar que llevaba rompiéndolo para después dirigirse a su adorno de cabello tumbandoselo —¡Quiero irme ya!- grito al borde de la desesperación tratando de rasgar el vestido.

—¡Ya tú padre está por el auto, Serena! —Exclamó Ikuko agarrando con desesperación las manos de su hija evitando que siguiera con aquello —¡Ya va, hija! —Exclamó mirando hacia Kenji quien corrió de ahí en dirección al auto, Ikuko la jalo hacia ella y la abrazó a lo que ella estalló en llanto.

—¡Saquenme de aquí! ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí! —Exclamó agitada dejando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre quien la abrazaba con fuerza.

[...]


	4. En el borde del dolor

**Omnisciente**

[15 de mayo]

Serena se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, ella miraba con atención el techo mientras estaba acostada sobre la cama con el pijama puesto, a pesar de haber dormido mucho tiempo ella sentía en su cuerpo mucha pesadez, el silencio la rodeaba por completo dejando correr el tiempo. De pronto giro su cabeza a la silla frente a su tocador donde se encontraba su vestido, se mantuvo observándolo durante unos segundos que parecían eternos, pero pronto se levantó de la cama para tomarlo entre sus manos, se quedó observándolo por un rato para después abrir uno de los cajones de su tocador sacando una bolsa donde con brusquedad lo doblo y metió en ella. Miró algunas invitaciones que en ese mismo cajón había dejado a lo que igual las metió en otra bolsa que tomó, se dirigió al buró el cuál al abrirlo encontró su álbum de fotos, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y empezó a pasar las páginas, comenzó a sacar las fotos que tenía con Darien y comenzar a echarlas en la misma bolsa, después de aquello volvió a dejar el álbum en su sitio para después mirar la pequeña caja que guardaba aquel anillo, después de mirarla unos segundos simplemente cerró el cajón y tomo ambas bolsas dejándolas al lado de la puerta, después se dirigió a su closet del que sacó una muda de ropa para cambiarse con rapidez.

Después de pasar un poco de maquillaje por sobre su rostro, tomo las bolsas, su monedero y sin hacer ruido salió de su habitación, con cautela bajo las escaleras notando que sus padres estaban en la sala junto a Sammy conversando a lo que ella aprovecho para salir sin ser detectada. Serena se dirigió a la parada del bus con un destino en claro.

**[...]**

La señora Ikuko subió al cuarto de Serena para tratar de animarla a salir y comer algo, pero al llamar no recibió respuesta por lo que entró a la habitación notando que ella no estaba ahí, preocupada tomó su celular para marcar el número de su hija, pero al marcar el celular sonó en la habitación y noto que estaba sobre el tocador a lo que si preocupación creció, Ikuko tomo el celular de su hija donde abrió sus contactos encontrando como primero a Haruka a lo que marcó.

—¿Diga? Tenoh habla —se escuchó su voz al otro lado.

—Haruka, soy la mamá de Serena —dijo la mujer mirando la habitación de su hija tratando de encontrar un algo que le dijera a dónde saldría.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasó algo a Serena? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—¿Serena no esta con alguna de ustedes? —Su tono de voz dejo ver que estaba preocupada. —Llevo tratando de localizarla desde hace un rato pero no doy con ella, estoy muy angustiada.

—No esta con ninguna de nosotras- —contestó notablemente con nervios —Trataremos de buscarla, usted manténgase tranquila.

—Cualquier cosa por favor avisadme —le pidió la mujer colgando la llamada para después suspirar y dejar el celular de nuevo sobre el tocador, mordió su labio para después bajar a la sala.

**[...]**

Haruka colgó la llamada, y tomo las llaves de su auto, Michiru le vio con preocupación.

—Serena se salió de su casa, la señora Ikuko está preocupada porque no sabe a dónde pudo ir —Haruka hizo una mueca —pero algo me dice que se donde esta, vamos- Michiru asintió tomando su bolso para seguir a la rubia ceniza, ambas se subieron al auto donde Haruka condujo a toda velocidad a ese lugar.

**[...]**

Serena había llegado a un departamento que recién estaba siendo arreglado, ella miraba cada rincón de ese departamento con cierto coraje en su mirada al igual que tristeza ya que ellos planeaban vivir en ese lugar después de casarse, de solo recordarlo le temblaban las manos pero trató de calmarse un poco tomando una bocanada de aire.

Serena sacó el vestido de la bolsa el cuál colocó encima de la cama, después tomo la bolsa con las invitaciones y fotos esparciendolas sobre el vestido dejando caer la bolsa a sus pies. Ella sacó una caja de cerillos que consiguió en la tienda de camino ahí y encendió uno, la rubia se colocó de cuclillas frente a la cama quemando la punta del vestido dejando que comenzará a correr el fuego por el, después se colocó de pie y lanzó el cerillo sobre el vestido haciendo que las fotos se prendieran fuego, se alejó con lentitud dando pasos hacia atrás viendo cómo se estaba consumiendo todo tan rápido, inclusive la cama comenzaba a arder, el humo comenzó a salir por la ventana corrediza pero ella simplemente se quedó ahí parada observando su obra.

**[...]**

Haruka detuvo el auto frente a aquel departamento notando que la gente comenzaba a reunirse frente a él, algunos con celulares, ambas vieron como el humo salia de uno de los cuartos.

—¡Llama a los bomberos! —Le gritó Haruka a Michiru para correr hacia dentro moviendo a la gente en su paso, Michiru sacó su celular y marcó el número mientras estaba hecha un mar de nervios. Haruka abrió la puerta del cuarto, cubriendo su nariz debido a que el humo ya había llegado hasta la entrada, fijo su vista en Serena la cual se encontraba hincada frente las llamas que se empezaban a expandir, Haruka se acerco a ella rápidamente —¡¿Qué rayos haces?! —Exclamó molesta —¡Hay que salir de aqui, ya! —La rubia ceniza la tomo del brazo y la alzo, para después sacarla de ahí, una vez afuera Michiru se acercó a ellas, más la rubia no decía nada —Serena ¡¿Por qué estabas ahí?! —le preguntó tomando aire mientras Michuru revisaba que Serena no tuviera heridas en el cuerpo.

—Eso no importa —dijo la rubia volteando su vista en dirección a los bomberos que empezaban a entrar al lugar —quizás no me dio nada de miedo pensar en que podía morir, la verdad ahora que lo pienso no me importa en lo absoluto.

—¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! —Exclamó exasperada Haruka mientras la tomaba de los hombros —¡A nosotras nos importas! —La sacudió tratando de hacerla caer en razón.

Haruka —Michiru le tomó el hombro a Haruka quien soltó a la rubia, después se dirigió a Serena, con ambas manos le tomó las mejillas y junto su frente a la suya —sé que estas dolida, sé que sufres, sé que no podemos entender tú dolor porque no hemos pasado por el, pero nos duele, nos lastima verte así, nos mata por dentro no poder hacer nada por ti, ya que sentimos que nosotras no te protegimos —lágrimas salían por los ojos de Michiru a lo que Serena no podía despegar su mirada-

—fuimos unas inútiles que dejaron que te lastimaran, dices que quieres morir pero... Eso también nos mataría a nosotras, porque tu para nosotras eres todo... Te haré una petición egoísta, quedate con nosotras siempre —la rubia empezó a llorar y abrazo a Michiru con fuerza aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Después de que se tranquilizó volteó a ver a Haruka con la cabeza agachada, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

—Perdón... Perdón fui una egoísta —Haruka le acarició su cabello, mientras la miraba dulcemente.

—Se vale ser egoísta a veces hermosa, pero por favor no vuelvas hacer esto, ya que ninguno de los que te amamos soportaríamos perderte —le dijo Haruka con dulzura a lo que la rubia aun abrazándola le asintió.

[...]


	5. No fuiste tú el problema

**Omnisciente**

Haruka se encontraba conduciendo por la vialidad mientras Michiru iba detrás con Serena recostada en sus piernas, la peliverde pasaba sus dedos con delicadeza entre los cabellos de la joven quien se encontraba en total silencio.

—Te llevaremos a tu casa, tus padres están preocupados por ti —le dijo Haruka a Serena mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes por hoy? —Preguntó mirando el asiento. —No tengo muchos ánimos de estar en casa y mucho menos decirles lo que paso.

—Pero ellos están preocupados —le dijo Michiru algo preocupada por los padres de ella.

—Más se preocuparan si saben la tontería que hice —musitó Serena para morder su labio —no quiero que papá ni Sammy se tengan que frenar más en sus planes, los retrasaron por la boda y ahora esto.

—¿Cuales planes, cabeza de bombón? —Le preguntó Haruka interesada.

—Hace un mes a papá le ofrecieron un trabajo en Osaka mientras que a Sammy lo aceptaron en un colegio en Shibuya, no quiero que por mi dejen esas oportunidades, así que por favor no digan nada —les pidió Serena cerrando sus ojos.

—Entonces iremos al departamento y le llamarás a tu madre explicándole que estarás con nosotras hoy, además Hotaru tiene muchas ganas de verte —le dijo Michiru mientras le sonreía dulcemente a la rubia, después de eso, Michiru y Haruka se vieron a través del espejo retrovisor.

**[...]**

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Serena entró junto a Michiru mientras Haruka metía el auto al garaje, al entrar al departamento fueron recibidas por Hotaru.

—Mamá Serena —dijo la pelimorada la cual abrazo a Serena fuertemente, a lo que la rubia le correspondió.

—Hola, hermosa —le saludó la rubia para después ponerse a la altura de Hotaru y puso su mano en su mejilla —¿Estuviste llorando?

—Ella a estado preocupada por ti —le sonrió Setsuna de manera maternal llegando con ellas.

—Perdón por preocuparte preciosa, te prometo que no volverá a pasar ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo jugamos unos videojuegos? —Hotaru asintió feliz, tomó la mano de Serena y ambas se metieron al cuarto de la joven, en eso Setsuna se acercó a Michiru.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Le preguntó Setsuna a Michiru quien suspiro.

—Ella... le prendió fuego a su vestido de novia y al departamento en el que iban a vivir estando ella dentro —susurró Michiru con seriedad cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ella trató de...? —Preguntó Setsuna algo temblorosa.

—Así es —dijo Haruka entrando a la sala —pero debemos confiar en que no lo volverá hacer.

—¿Le avisaste a sus padres que se quedaría aquí hoy? —Preguntó Michiru a Haruka.

—Si, me dijeron que no había ningún problema y que ojalá pudiéramos lograr que ella comiera algo ya que desde ayer no a comido nada —Haruka soltó un suspiro colocando sus manos en los hombros de Michiru.

—De seguro Hotaru logrará que coma —les dijo Setsuna brindándoles una sonrisa.

—Hablando de comida, iré a hacerla —comentó Michiru quien se dirigió a la cocina.

—Yo te ayudaré —le dijo Setsuna siguiéndole —por cierto Haruka ellas están en el cuarto de Hotaru —Haruka asintió y se dirigió a la habitación, al entrar vio a ambas jugando.

—Eso no es justo, Hotaru, tu me volcaste —dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero, Hotaru sólo reía a carcajadas.

—Tu te moviste muy lento, no fue mi culpa —reclamó la pelimorada con diversión.

—Si te conviene no tener la culpa —le dijo Serena revolviendole el cabello.

-Pues ahora yo también jugaré para que vean quien manda —le dijo Haruka a ambas las cuales hicieron un puchero.

—¡No! Luego nos ganarás —Haruka sólo río a carcajadas al ver la reacción de ambas, en eso Michiru entró al cuarto.

—Basta de juegos —intervino Michiru con una sonrisa —es hora de comer —Serena volteó su vista a otro lado —anda, Serena, debes comer algo, llevas día y medio sin comer —le dijo Michiru con preocupación.

—Mamá Serena ¿comerás conmigo verdad? —Le preguntó Hotaru haciéndole una carita de cachorro, Serena suspiro para después asentir —¡Yei! —Hotaru la tomó de la mano y fueron hasta el comedor, las cinco se encontraban sentadas en la mesa.

—Espero y te guste, Michiru y yo lo preparamos —le dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa a la rubia quien sólo le asintió sonriéndole.

**[...]**

Así paso la hora de la comida con suma tranquilidad, después de eso Serena y Hotaru se mantuvieron jugando toda la tarde en donde a veces las otras también se involucraban en los juegos de ambas, ya luego llegó la noche, Setsuna entró al cuarto donde dormiría Serena a la cuál vio que estaba sentada en la orilla del de la ventana viendo hacia el cielo.

—Hoy la noche esta muy bonita —le dijo Serena sonriendo de lado.

—Así es, es hermoso poder contemplar la belleza de la noche- —le dijo Setsuna con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Crees... que habré sido yo el problema? —Preguntó de pronto con su gesto serio mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Setsuna quien sin decir nada se sentó en la cama, Serena de igual forma lo hizo sentándose a su lado y Setsuna le tomó ambas manos.

—La respuesta es no, esa es la respuesta para mi —le respondió la morena.

—¿Por qué? —Le cuestionó Serena —¿Por qué esa es la respuesta para ti?- volvió a cuestionar con un leve temblor en su voz.

—Porque soy testigo de todo el amor que le demostraste, soy testigo de que te sacrificabas por él sin pensarlo, porque sé que tú le amabas aún pese a las malas circunstancias, tú le entregaste todo, le diste todo así que no digas que fue por ti, la verdad es que el perdió a alguien muy valiosa que no podrá recuperar por su egoísmo.

Serena con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó fuertemente a Setsuna, después la rubia se recostó en la cama mientras Setsuna le acariciaba la cabeza arrullandola, hasta que Serena se quedó dormida, la morena tapó con la cobija a la chica y salió de la habitación.

[...]


	6. Mantente en pie

[16 de mayo]

Serena se encontraba parada frente a la ventana con los brazos cruzados mientras veía como empezaba el amanecer, eran muchas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza pero al final dió un suspiro.

—No puedo simplemente estar triste todo el tiempo, si sigo encerrada solo me voy a aislar —se dijo a si misma como si se obviara la situación, la rubia salió de la habitación encontrándose con las demás en el comedor.

—Cabeza de bombón, pensamos que seguías dormida —le dijo Haruka con una sonrisa viendo cómo se acercaba a la mesa.

—No tengo muchas ganas de estar durmiendo —dijo Serena mientras tomaba una uva del frutero —además tengo que ir a la escuela a entregar un reporte que hice hace una semana —dijo despreocupada, las demás le vieron con cierta confusión.

—¿Iras al instituto? —Le preguntó Michiru con cierta curiosidad mientras se levantaba ya que había terminado.

—Si, necesito dar ese reporte para poder graduarme, después de todo quiero entrar a diseño grafico —le respondió Serena tomando otra uva.

—¿Segura? —Le preguntó Setsuna. —Es comprensible que quieras estar tranquila —le dijo algo preocupada.

—¿Y si papá Haruka lleva tu reporte?, así no irías —le propuso Hotaru.

—Para nada, Hotaru, además quiero ver a las chicas —la rubia les sonrió —además, no puedo estar encerrada toda la vida lamentando lo que no pudo ser, mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que las cosas suceden por algo, así que simplemente debo dejar pasar el tiempo, es cierto que la herida no sanara pero debo superarlo como sea —les dijo con firmeza a lo que más demás asintieron.

—Entonces, te serviré el desayuno para que vayas con energías a la escuela —le dijo Setsuna sonriendole con dulzura para después dirigirse a la cocina.

—Y yo te conseguiré un hermoso vestido para que te cambies —le dijo Michiru mientras le revolvía el cabello para después dirigirse a su habitación.

—Haruka, ¿me llevarías a la casa para recoger el trabajo? —Le preguntó Serena a Haruka.

—Claro que si, hermosa —le respondió la rubia ceniza con una sonrisa.

—Yo creo que mamá Michiru te hará vestir con algo divino —dijo Hotaru entre risas a lo que Serena sonrió sentándose a su lado.

**[...]**

Michiru volvió al comedor y tomó la mano de Serena para llevarla con ella a la habitación, tomo un vestido y se lo mostró.

—¿Y que te parece? —Le pregunto contenta Michiru, Serena sonrió.

—Es hermoso, Michiru —dijo feliz Serena.

—Sabia que te gustaría, preciosa —dijo orgullosa Michiru —anda, entra a bañarte para que te lo pongas, después podrás marchar.

La rubia después de que se bañara salió con aquel vestido negro que le hacia resaltar su cuerpo, mientras su cabello lo llevaba arreglado en una coleta.

—¡Lista! —dijo la rubia dándose una vuelta frente a las chicas las cuales empezaron a aplaudir.

—Mira que te queda perfecto ese vestido —le elogió Michiru a lo que Serena sonrió más ampliamente.

Después de aquello, ella y Haruka se despidieron para subir al auto e irse a la casa Tsukino.

—Hola, mamá —le saludó Serena sonriendole, después subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

—Hola, hija, ¿por qué tan a prisa? —Le preguntó Ikuko desde las escaleras, luego la rubia bajo con su portafolio.

—Iré a entregar el reporte a la escuela, Haruka me llevara, nos vemos mas tarde —le respondió mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la casa al auto de Haruka, Ikuko vio a la rubia ceniza.

—Me alegro de que se haya quedado con ustedes —Haruka sólo le devolvió la sonrisa y salio de la casa.

**[...]**

Haruka llevo a Serena hasta la entrada del colegio donde se despidió de ella. Serena pronto se encontraba caminando por los pasillos hasta que escucho unas voces conocidas discutiendo con unas chicas a lo que se acerco para ver la disputa que comenzaba a armarse.

—¿Sabes? No deberías estar molestando, Mimori —dijo muy molesta Mina mirando con cierto desdén a la que respondía por ese nombre.

—Shirai, Momoka y yo solo queremos saber de su amiga ¿eso esta mal? —Preguntó la tal Mimori de forma burlona.

—Por favor, a ustedes no les importa en absoluto Serena —le dijo entre dientes Lita empuñando sus manos.

—Solo queremos saber porque la dejaron en el altar —dijo Mimori con burla.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe —le respondió algo agresiva Amy.

—¡Uy!, que carácter tiene la chica más inteligente del curso —se burló Shirai.

—Ya dejen de molestar, malditas víboras —les dijo Mina perdiendo la paciencia.

—Por favor Aino, solo estamos en broma- le dijo Momoka haciendo molestarla más.

—No deberían sobrepasar nuestra paciencia —amenazó Lita.

—Y oigan esto, si alguna de ustedes se atreve a ofender a Serena, juro que me valdrá un comino ser expulsada y les daré la paliza de su vida —murmuró Mina entre dientes.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, rubia oxigenada —le retó Mimori quien le levantó la mano a Mina, pero fue tomada de la muñeca por Serena a la cual miró con asombro, pero se soltó de su agarre —miren quien tenemos aqui, a la que fue dejada en el altar.

—Date por muerta —musitó Mina molesta caminando hacia ella pero fue detenida por Serena.

—Es cierto, fui dejada en el altar —le reiteró Serena sonriendole, todas se extrañaron con esa actitud —pero no por eso voy a dejar que comentarios de víboras como tu me afecten, Mimori, no pienso ponerme a llorar solo porque tu me estas diciendo esto y como a mi se me da la gana solo te voy a ignorar al igual que a tu grupo de víboras. También te advierto que a la próxima no voy a intervenir y dejaré que te rompan la cara —le dijo severamente, a las chicas solo les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y terminaron por marcharse, Serena se volteo a sus amigas —perdón, tengo que ir al baño —la rubia corrió rápidamente hacia el baño, las tres chicas corrieron a seguirla, al entrar vieron a la rubia recargada en el lavabo con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas, las tres se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron —ya estoy bien, no se preocupen —dijo separándose del abrazo para después enjuagarse la cara —tengo que dejar este reporte con el maestro Yukishiro así que me voy.

—Serena, nosotras también entregaremos unos reportes ¿quieres que nos veamos en la entrada? —Le preguntó Amy, Serena lo pensó un poco pero al final le asintió sonriendole para después marcharse.

**[...]**


	7. Sigue siendo fuerte

Antes de encontrarse con las chicas, Serena miró la pantalla de su celular notando que tenía varias llamadas pérdidas de algunos conocidos, entre ellos vio el número de Molly a lo que una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y marcó el número.

—Hey, hola —saludó la rubia mirando el jardín del instituto.

—_¡Estaba preocupada! ¡¿por qué no me contestabas?!_ —Reclamó la joven al otro lado del teléfono.

—Perdóname, ya sabes, la situación —le comentó con cierta tristeza —pero tranquila, seguro puedo tomar las riendas de nuevo.

—_Pensaba ir a visitarte, pero conociéndote seguro preferirías estar sola_ —murmuró Molly.

—Si, me conoces bien —le dijo Serena sonriendo —por cierto, gracias por haber retirado a los invitados a sus casas al igual que las disculpas por los inconvenientes.

_—Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti_ —respondió en cierto tono cabizbajo.

—Creeme, hiciste bastante con eso —le trato de animar —enserio gracias, Molly.

—_Eres una maravillosa persona, Serena_ —la rubia mordió su labio mientras miraba hacia el piso —_si él no supo ver eso, entonces está loco._

—Gracias, Molly —la rubia suspiró —debo dejarte ahora, necesito reunirme con las chicas que también necesito decirles algunas cosas, ¿te parece organizarnos para vernos antes de que te devuelvas a Estados Unidos?

—_Claro, aquí estaré una semana más, nos ponemos de acuerdo por mensaje_ —Serena sonrió —te quiero mucho y cuídate.

—Cuídate igual, te quiero —después de eso colgó la llamada y guardó su celular para después dirigirse a la entrada a reunirse con las chicas.

**[...]**

Serena se encontraba en el Crown con Mina, Lita y Amy, juntas esperaban a que Rei hiciera acto de presencia mientras se mantenían en silencio.

—Estaré bien, no tienen que preocuparse —dijo Serena rompiendo el silencio separando la vista de su bebida para ver a las tres chicas frente a ella, ellas solo agacharon la mirada a lo que la rubia rodó los ojos con una leve sonrisa, justo en ese momento Rei llego y se sentó en la mesa junto a ellas notando cierto ambiente —después de todo no puedo estar llorando lo que me resta de vida —dijo un tanto irónica mientras jugaba con su bebida.

—¿Y está bien así? —Le preguntó Rei entendiendo de que iba la plática.

—Puede que no del todo, pero no debo estancarme —la rubia le dio una cálida sonrisa a sus amigas —además las tengo a ustedes y a mi familia, no puedo darme por vencida ni mucho menos estar triste, es cierto que me dolió y me sigue doliendo pero debo salir adelante.

Mina se acercó a Serena y la abrazó fuertemente, después se le unieron las demás.

—Recuerda que siempre, siempre estaremos contigo, hermana —le dijo Mina con dulzura.

—Y siempre te apoyaremos —le dijo Amy sonriendo.

—Eso lo sé de sobra chicas —les dijo sonriendoles —sé que puedo contar con su apoyo —las chicas asintieron —ahora me disculparan, mi mamá me pidió que le hiciera un mandado al salir del colegio —la rubia tomo su bolso —iré a ver a Andrew y Unazaki, debo decirles algo,nos veremos luego.

—Hasta luego Serena —se despidieron las cuatro de ella, con eso la rubia se alejó de ellas acercándose al mostrador.

—Hey, Andrew- le llamo recargándose en el mostrador a lo que él se asomó —gracias por haber retirado las mesas de comida y lo demás ese día.

—No fue ningún problema —le respondió el con dulzura revolviendo sus cabellos —y lo lamento, por todo.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —le respondió ella —noto que Unazaki aún está atendiendo ¿le puedes agradecer de mi parte también? fue un alivio que se encargara de retirar la decoración del local.

—Se lo diré de tu parte, cuídate —la rubia se despidió para después salir del lugar.

**[...]**

Serena una vez terminó los encargos de su madre paso por una tienda de ropa por la que miró a través de la vitrina tratando de notar que conjuntos había pero su mirada sólo vio a quien menos quería en ese momento.

Dentro de la tienda se encontraba Darien tomando de la mano a una chica de cabello oscuro corto con rulos, a la cuál no podía verse la cara ya que estaba abrazando a Darien, Serena observó detenidamente la escena, todo su interior le gritaba que debía irse de ahí, que no debía de tolerar ese tipo de escenas frente a su nariz, pero necesitaba comprar una blusa que le había pedido su madre de favor, tomo una gran bocanada de aire para armarse de valor y entrar dirigiéndose directamente a la caja.

—Disculpe, señorita —le hablo cortésmente a la encargada —¿podria decirme donde esta el apartado de blusas?

—Claro que si, solo siga derecho el pasillo —le respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa a lo que Serena asintió.

Serena camino a un lado de la pareja buscando pasar sin prestarles atención pero se Darien cayó en la cuenta de su presencia a lo que se separo de la chica para mirar a la rubia pero esta buscó seguir su camino, pero de pronto la chica que venia con él le habló.

—Hola, Tsukino —Serena abrió los ojos como platos para voltear lentamente hasta toparse con la mirada de ojos verdes de esa chica.

—¿Mimori? —La mencionada sonrió de lado, en cambio la postura de Serena se volvió rígida.

—Asi es, querida —Serena volteo a ver a Darien él cual solo desvió la mirada —él y yo somos pareja, y muy pronto comprometidos —Serena se mordió el labio inferior del coraje, sintió unas ganas tan fuertes de golpearla pero tomando una bocanada de aire se tranquilizó.

—Perdón, pero a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que tú o tu pareja hagan —le dijo Serena de manera despectiva.

—Serena... —Musitó Darien con cierto pesar pero la rubia frunció el ceño.

—Disculpe Chiba, pero los únicos que pueden llamarme por mi nombre son mis amigos y familia —le refutó con severidad entonces Serena se dirigió hacia el apartado de blusas donde tomó una blusa de buen porte para llevarla con la recepcionista y la pago para después salir de ahí ante la mirada de aquella pareja.

Al alejarse de la tienda las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Serena quien trataba de respirar profundo buscando tranquilizarse.

**[...]**


	8. Los declaro, marido y mujer

[21 de Mayo]

Serena tenía rato de haber llegado de unas compras que necesito hacer debido a un viaje que iría con su familia, miró las bolsas que contenían lo que había comprado mientras estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama con el celular en la mano, dejo el celular en el buró para ir por dichas bolsas y dejarlas en la cama. Serena se dirigió a su closet, con la silla de su tocador se subió para bajar una maleta la cual abrió sobre la cama.

—Bien, mientras más pronto la haga menos tendré que estar presionada —murmuró para dirigirse a su closet y empezar a sacar varios conjuntos de ropa —creo que debería de llevar los dos pijamas —se dijo a si misma removiendo alguna ropa y otra lanzándola sobre la cama que después doblaría para guardar en la maleta —creo que ellos están más emocionados por esto que yo —masculló con burla agachándose sacando algunos zapatos, de pronto, notó al fondo del closet una pequeña caja que reconoció rápidamente —lo olvidé —murmuró haciendo un esfuerzo por tomar la caja y sacarla, se levantó mientras la observaba —ese día sólo deseché lo que tuve a mi alcance —musitó dirigiéndose a su cama donde movió algunos trapos para sentarse, suspiro para después abrirla —había guardado algunas fotos, junto al collar del día de los enamorados —con tristeza removió las fotos para llegar a una, la cual observó con cierta pena. —Lo que mas me pesa de todo esto es saber que ya no estarás conmigo, desastre de color rosa —una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras sonreía con tristeza —creo que, quizás en otro tiempo u otra vida, si podamos de verdad ser familia —volvió a meter la foto a la caja para cerrarla, se levantó y la tiró en el cesto de basura, se acercó a su tocador y tomo un encendedor que tenía guardado en un cajón, con eso le prendió fuego a la caja que empezaba a consumirse con lentitud, Serena guardo el encendedor para después abrir la ventana de la habitación —bien, ahora debería continuar con lo que hacía —se dijo a si misma tomando el vaso con agua de su buró para echarle el líquido al cesto apagando el fuego.

—Serena hija, hice galletas ¿quieres comer con nosotros? —Le llamó Ikuko desde el otro lado de la puerta a lo que Serena sonrió.

—Claro que si, mamá —la rubia abrió la puerta encontrándose con su madre a la cual abrazo y asi se fueron al comedor para estar con su padre y hermano.

**[...]**

[4 semanas después]

Serena se encontraba en su habitación, ella acomodaba varias fotos en su tocador de ella y las chicas, después del pequeño viaje que tuvo con su familia sus amigas la habían sacado a todas partes debido a las vacaciones, además de que el notorio objetivo de sus amigas era subirle los ánimos, de pronto recibió un mensaje a su celular el cual era de una compañera de clase.

_"Hola señorita Tsukino, solo quiero avisarte que hoy se casa Mimori, todas las del salón iremos y queríamos saber si asistirá" _

"Hola señorita Momomiya, disculpa, ¿en donde sera?" —respondió.

La chica le mando la dirección del lugar a Serena quien se miro al espejo por unos segundos para después dejar el celular en el tocador y fue a bañarse.

Serena se colocó un hermoso vestido corto negro con escote, se hizo una coleta de caballo, tomó su celular para lanzarlo a su bolso, abrió el cajón y tomó la pequeña caja que estaba ahi guardada y la hecho al bolso también, por último tomo unos lentes de sol y salió de la casa despidiéndose de su madre diciéndole que mas tarde volvería.

**[...]**

La rubia tomó un taxi donde le indicó al chófer su destino, cuando bajo del taxi saco aquel anillo y lo coloco en su dedo anular después suspiro para comenzar caminar.

Al llegar vio como Darien y Mimori se encontraban en el altar siendo bendecidos por el sacerdote, habia algunas personas, ella se paro a unos metros frente a ellos, justo en el camino que recorre la novia, Mimori fue la primera en voltear después de Darien, la rubia se quito los lentes con elegancia dejando ver sus hermosos ojos y empezó a caminar hacia ellos dos mientras todos la miraban.

Mimori la miraba con confusión y algo de miedo, no sabia lo que ella haría, Darien solo estaba petrificado, ninguno podía separar la vista de la rubia quien cuando ya estuvo frente a ellos volteo a verlos a ambos, después lentamente se quito el anillo de su dedo, con una mano sostenía el anillo y con la otra tomó la mano de Mimori la cual no se opuso ni nada, la rubia le coloco el anillo a Mimori encima del otro, después le devolvió la mano de ella a Darien.

—Yo los declaro... —dijo viendo a Darien- marido y mujer —volteó a ver a Mimori —puede besar a la novia —una lágrima recorrió por la mejilla de la rubia, ambos la vieron con seriedad, ella simplemente volvió a colocarse los lentes y camino directo a la salida con un porte de elegancia, ninguno de los presentes podía apartar la vista de aquella chica.

Serena se dirigió a tomar el primer taxi con el que se encontrara para dirigirse a casa mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

**[...]**

[1 semana después]

Serena corría rápidamente por el parque, llegaba tarde para ir por un encargo de su madre, iba tan deprisa iba que ocasiono que chocara con una persona lo cual hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, la rubia colocó su mano sobre su adolorida cabeza.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó el desconocido a lo que la rubia alzó su vista encontrándose con la mirada de un chico castaño de ojos verdes que le veía preocupado.

—Si, estoy bien — ella le sonrió, él le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse —perdón, soy una torpe no vi por donde iba.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco mire por donde iba —él igualmente le sonrió a la rubia, Serena se sonrojo.

—Enserio, lo siento —ambos notaron que aun seguían tomados de la mano a lo cual se soltaron rápidamente y provocó un sonrojo más intenso en ambos —soy una despistada, por cierto mi nombre es Serena.

—Un gusto, Serena, mi nombre es Kouta —le sonrió con simpatía a la rubia mientras extendía su mano.

—Es un placer conocerte, Kouta —le dijo estrechando su mano.

—Creeme que el gusto es mio —ambos separaron sus manos —veo que ibas a un lado ¿quisiera compañía, hermosa dama? —Serena solo se río.

—Creo que estaría bien —le respondió sonriendo, ambos empezaron a caminar al lugar a donde se dirigía la rubia mientras empezaban a hablar.

**[...]**

**_Después de la tempestad viene el arco iris, después del dolor viene la felicidad. Todo sucede por algo._**

**_El destino te quita para darte algo mas valioso y esto fue..._**

**_El dia en el que la novia lloro._**


	9. Siempre hacia adelante

Un pequeño niño de cinco años de ojos verdes y cabello rubio corría por los pasillos de un departamento hasta llegar a una habitación, al entrar se topo con una mujer rubia de cabello hasta los hombros y ondulado con un notorio embarazo de 8 meses máximo, el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de ella.

—Izumi, recuerda que no debes correr por los pasillos —le dijo la mujer con dulzura.

—Mami, ya quiero ir con mis tías —un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello castaño entró a la habitación- ¡Papi! —el hombre alzó a su hijo en brazos.

—Serena, amor —le llamó —¿Segura que no quieren compañía? —Le preguntó el castaño a la mujer.

—Kouta, amor, te aseguro que esta bien, además... —la rubia se levanto y beso la frente del niño —mi hermoso príncipe me cuidara ¿verdad, hijo?

—¡Si, mami! —El pequeño se bajo de los brazos de su padre y abrazó el vientre de su madre —y también cuidaré de mi hermanita —Serena acaricio la cabeza de su hijo sonriendole con ternura.

—Esta bien, pero no tarden mucho mis amores —se acerco a Serena y le besó, después de eso se retiró, Serena tomó su bolso y salió con su hijo del departamento.

Al salir se encontraron con el auto de Haruka, el pequeño al verla corrió a sus brazos.

—Hola, campeón —le saludó frotando su nariz contra la del pequeño quién se río por la acción —¿cómo esta mi guapo? —le preguntó bajándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Serena —hola, cabeza de bombón.

—Haruka ¿cuando dejaras de decirme así? —Cuestionó con diversión la rubia mientras subían los tres al auto.

—Deja pensarlo —la rubia ceniza se coloco en posición pensativa —nunca —Serena riendo rodó los ojos, después de eso se fueron directo al templo Hikawa donde pasaron la tarde en reunión.

**[...]**

Ya que se fueron del lugar Serena decidió llevar a Izumi a jugar al parque, mientras de paso le llamó a su esposo para que estuvieran un rato juntos, ella se quedo en una de las bancas mientras observaba al pequeño jugar con otros niños en los columpios.

—¿Serena? —Una voz masculina hablo a sus espaldas, la rubia se levanto de la banca para voltear hacia atrás topándose con la mirada zafiro del hombre.

—¿Chiba? —El hombre fijo su vista en el vientre de ella, a lo que la rubia colocó su mano sobre su vientre de manera protectora.

—Veo que... hiciste tu vida —dijo muy neutral el pelinegro a lo que Serena se puso seria.

—Era lógico que lo hiciera así como tu lo hiciste, ahora debo irme —ella se dio la vuelta pero le tomo del brazo y la hizo voltearse hacia él —Chiba, suéltame.

—Dejame decirte algo, después te soltaré —la rubia alzo una ceja —de verdad lamento mucho lo que paso ese dia, quiero disculparme por lo que paso aquella vez, la verdad es que deje ir a quien de verdad le importaba —habló con remordimiento, Serena se zafó de su agarre.

—Chiba, ahora todo eso ya no importa, lo único que se es que tu me engañaste con Mimori sin consideración, saliste de mi vida y la peor manera fue dejarme plantada en el altar. Yo te ame como no lo había hecho, fuiste mi primer amor, cada que revivía tu recuerdo me mataba por dentro, pensar que me habías olvidado era una apuñalada en mi corazón ¿sabes?, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final lo pierde y tu no supiste ver eso.

—Y creeme que me arrepiento y me arrepentiré toda la vida.

—Lamentablemente ya no sirve de nada arrepentirte, me perdiste, echaste a la basura todos los recuerdos te deshiciste de todo ese amor que nos jurábamos, ahora Chiba soy feliz. Tengo un esposo que me ama, tengo a mi familia y amigos que me apoyan —Izumi llego corriendo y abrazó a su madre de forma protectora.

—¿Quién es él, mami? —Preguntó el niño un tanto molesto.

—Nadie mi amor, solo un viejo conocido que ya se iba —Darien observo al niño para después dirigir su mirada a Serena luego se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, después de eso llego su esposo y convivieron un rato para después irse a su departamento.

[1 mes después, 30 de junio]

Serena se encontraba con una pequeña bebe en brazos, la arrullaba con delicadeza y amor, sus amigas entraron a verla junto a Izumi, al ver a la pequeña vieron su hermoso cabello rosa y ojos escarlata, Hotaru se tapó la boca y lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro, Michiru cargó a Izumi para que conociera a su hermana.

—Denle la bienvenida a Serenity Lucille —dijo Serena con ternura para después ver a sus amigas e hijo con calidez.

—Mamá Serena ¿puedo...? —Preguntó la joven Hotaru nerviosa.

—Sabes muy bien que si —le respondió Serena con una sonrisa, la joven tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña.

—Después sigo yo de mi hermana Hotaru, mami —dijo el pequeño Izumi poniéndose a un lado de Hotaru, Serena solo asintió.

—La pequeña dama estará con nosotras —le dijo Setsuna sonriendole a la rubia a la cual le tomo la mano.

—Si, así es —dijo mientras veía como su hijo cargaba a su pequeña hermana mientras era ayudado por Hotaru, Kouta entró y besó a su esposa mientras cargaba a su pequeña hija, al final fueron regañados por no haber respetado el turno de visitas, Serena sólo podía reír ante eso y abrazó a su pequeña niña.

**[...]**

El amor lo puede y lo vence todo.

No siempre el primer amor será el verdadero a veces el verdadero suele ser el último.

La luz de luna es el mensaje del amor.

**Abrazos psicológicos y nos leemos en mis otras historias**


	10. Especial: Nueve años después

Era un hermoso día de Abril, Serena Tsukino, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules caminaba por las calles directo a su departamento. Al entrar un adolescente de 14 años se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras miraba el televisor.

—Hola amor ¿tu padre no ha llegado? —Le preguntó Serena al ojiverde mientras dejaba su bolso en el sofá y besaba la cabeza del chico —y ¿ya comiste, Izumi?

—Mi papá llamó y dijo que ya iba a llegar con mi hermana y si, mamá, si comí —le dijo sonriendole, la mujer revolvió sus cabellos con dulzura y camino a la cocina —oye, mamá.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —Le preguntó con atención.

—Taranee me invito a su fiesta de 15 años ¿me dejarías ir? —La rubia salió de la cocina con un vaso de jugo en la mano y se sentó frente a su hijo.

—¿Es de la chica que te gusta, corazón?- —Preguntó juguetona a lo que el ojiverde volteó el rostro sonrojado, la rubia rió —claro que puedes ir.

—Eso era lo único que debías decir —mascullo el joven a lo que su madre rodó los ojos.

—Sería peor si tu tía Mina lo supiera, corazón —dijo ya más tranquila la rubia mientras bebía su jugo —hablando de ella, iré a verla junto a Rini ¿quieres ir?

—Mejor me quedaré con papá —contestó el joven.

—Esta bien, corazón —la rubia subió al segundo piso para después bajar con una caja de regalo —volveré en la tarde_noche así que te dejaré ya hecha la cena para que tu padre y tu la calienten —la rubia dejo aquella caja en la mesa y entró a la cocina donde se colocó un delantal, al cabo de 20 minutos ya una vez había terminado la rubia caminó al sillón y recargó sus brazos —has estado muy callado ¿qué piensas, corazón?

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta? —la rubia seriamente se sentó frente a él y asintió —mamá, el señor Darien Chiba ¿fue un conocido tuyo?

—¿A que viene esa curiosidad, corazón? —Le preguntó Serena con confusión.

—Hace una semana fue a darnos una clase especial de primeros auxilios a la escuela y después de aquella clase me preguntó si era de casualidad tu hijo a lo que yo afirme —la ojiazul frunció el ceño —me dijo que habia crecido demasiado y sin más se despidió de mi y se fue.

—¿Sólo te dijo eso? —el joven asintió a lo que la rubia suspiro —amor, ese hombre, es Darien Chiba, fue mi primer amor.

—¿El que era 5 años mayor que tu? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Así es, él es ese hombre —la rubia junto sus manos —hace años, antes de conocer a tu padre, tuvimos una relación de cuatro años para después comprometernos pero al final no nos casamos.

—¿Por qué no se casaron? —Preguntó con confusión.

—Porque justo antes de casarnos, justo antes de que dijera que aceptaba —la rubia sonrió tristemente —dijo que no, y se marchó de la iglesia, no sin antes de recibir una reprimenda de parte de Haruka —sonrió con amargura la rubia para después acariciar la mejilla de su hijo —después de eso, un tiempo después supe que se casaría con una ex compañera de la preparatoria.

—Entonces te vio la cara —mascullo el joven con enojo mientras apretaba sus manos empuñandolas, su madre le vio con dulzura y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Eso esta en el pasado, corazón, ahora estoy con tu padre y puedo decir que es la persona más maravillosa que se ha topado en mi vida y que iluminó mi camino cuando mi vida estaba un poco descolorida —la mujer se hinco frente a su hijo —y gracias a eso ustedes están en mi vida, iluminando mi camino y dándome fuerzas —el rubio abrazó a su madre con fuerza —¡Bien! ya es suficiente, debo darme un rápido baño, le abres a tu papá cuando llegue —el chico asintió sonriendole a su madre mientras esta subía a la planta alta.

Al pasar el rato la rubia bajo y noto como su esposo y la pequeña Serenity se encontraban sentados en la sala, la pelirrosa corrió hacia su madre y se colgó de sus piernas.

—¡Vámonos, mami! —Exclamó Serenity impaciente.

—Claro, amor —la rubia tomó su bolso y la caja de regalo y se acerco a su esposo el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla —volveremos más tarde, los amo —la rubia tomó de la mano a su hija la cual sonrió.

—¡Nos vemos, papá! ¡Nos vemos, Izu! —Se despidió la pelirrosa.

—Nos vemos, monstruo —la pelirrosa le sacó la lengua a Izumi a lo que su padre río.

—No le digas a tu hermana así y tú... —la rubia tomó de la nariz a la pelirrosa —no le saques la lengua a tu hermano —después de eso ambas salieron por la puerta, ambas subieron al auto y la rubia lo condujo en dirección al hospital de Juban. Al llegar a la recepción se toparon con Hotaru y Rei, la morena traía en sus brazos cargando a una pequeña de 1 año de cabellos negros y piel morena.

—¡Hola, hermana Hotaru! —La pelirrosa abrazó a la pelimorada —¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace unas horas, quería venir a ver a Mina —Serena se acercó a la pelimorada y la abrazó con fuerza. —Hola de nuevo, mamá Serena.

—¿Cómo has estado, hermosa? —Le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, a pesar de que la escuela en Londres es diferente a aquí es muy buena, y tengo un permiso para volver hasta el martes que entra.

—Por cierto ¿y tus padres?

—Mamá Setsuna dijo que llegaría más tarde ya que su vuelo de Estados Unidos se retrasó pero seguro llegué hoy, mientras mamá Michiru volverá de París en una hora más ya que su concierto la atrasó y no tomó el vuelo a tiempo, por último papá Haruka estará aquí en 30 minutos ya que la carrera en Osaka acaba de terminar —la pelimorada tomó a Rini de la mano —¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

—Claro que si, sólo tengan cuidado —ambas asintieron para después ir al patio del hospital, la rubia miro a su amiga y se acerco a ella para acariciar a la pequeña que traía en brazos —¿cómo a estado la pequeña Reiko? —Preguntó con dulzura a lo que la pelinegra sonrió.

—Muy bien, sin duda me sirvió de experiencia que me dejarás cuidar a Izumi y Rini —dijo divertida Rei recordando las travesuras que le llegaron a hacer aquellos dos niños —además, es igual de inquieta que Rini así que ya me sabré sus jugadas.

—¿Las demás no se han comunicado? —Preguntó mientras tomaba a la pequeña niña en sus brazos y la cargaba.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras tomaba su bolso de donde sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba la carita de la niña —pues Lita dijo que vendría después del programa de cocina, Kristian la recogerá junto a Yuuki, Amy también dijo algo parecido, acababa de salir de una operación e iba a ir por May —la morena guardó el pañuelo y volvió a cargar a la pequeña que seguía dormida —yo de milagro me escapé del trabajo.

—Ser periodista es algo agotador, ¿no? —le preguntó mientras miraba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

—Al igual que diseñadora de interiores —le dijo guiñandole el ojo a lo que ambas rieron —deberías pasar a verla primero —la rubia asintió y camino a la puerta la cual abrió y entró. Serena miró como en la camilla se encontraba su amiga la cual cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño bulto.

—Déjame adivinar —su amiga alzó su mirada y sonrió al verla —¿Es niño?

—Eres una bruja para estas cosas —dijo divertida, Serena se acercó a ella y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mirando al pequeño en los brazos de su amiga, sus cortos cabellos eran de color castaño y sus ojos azules como los de su amiga, el pequeño chupada su dedo pulgar mientras miraba a su madre con curiosidad —es muy hermoso, ¿verdad?

—Es un apuesto y coqueto niño —dijo con dulzura Serena miéntras tomaba con su dedo la manita del pequeño el cual lo apretó —asi que le cai bien, ¿eh? —el pequeño río —Kenta se volverá loco cuando sepa que fue niño- dijo divertida la ojiazul a su amiga —¿Aún siguió estancado en el aeropuerto?

—Así es, al parecer los vuelos de México se retrasaron —dijo un poco molesta la rubia —justo en este día tan especial no estuvo en el nacimiento de su hijo.

—Pero estará con el consintiendolo —le dijo guiñandole el ojo subiéndole los ánimos a su amiga —¿puedo? —Mina asintió a lo que Serena tomó al pequeño en brazos —¿Cómo se llamará?

—Kay —Serena miro al pequeño.

—Bienvenido a este loco pero acogedor mundo, Kay, yo soy tu tía —el pequeño volvió a reír y extendió sus brazitos al rostro de la rubia.

—Al parecer ya tienes a otro sobrino que te considerará la tía favorita —dijo divertida la rubia —creo que es la ventaja de que hayas sido mamá primero —la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Amy quien traía de la mano a una pequeña de cabellos azules claros y ojos verdes grisáceos entró y abrazó a Serena de las piernas.

—Hola, cariño —la rubia se hinco y besó la mejilla de la pequeña de tres años la cual miró al pequeño —May, mira, el es Kay, tu primo —la pequeña sonrió.

—¡Hola, primo! —Le saludó la pequeña May feliz.

—Cariño, no grites —le dijo Amy para cargarla mientras Serena volvía a pararse y le entregaba el pequeño a Mina. Después entraron Lita junto a un pequeño de cinco años, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello castaño el cual venía abrazado de Lita pero al ver a Serena corrió a sus brazos.

—Hola, mi hermoso Yuuki —el pequeño niño sonrió y besó la mejilla de la rubia.

—Y luego dice que no es la tía favorita —dijo Mina divertida.

—May, Yuuki denle un beso a la tía Mina y al pequeño Kay —les pidió Serena, ambos pequeños corrieron a subirse a la camilla e hicieron lo que la rubia les dijo.

—Es más fácil que le hagan caso a Serena que a sus madres —dijo divertida Haruka mientras estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta junto a las Outhers y Rei, quienes entraron y saludaron a Mina, después de ellas entraron Rini y Hotaru —¡Hola, mi guapa!

—¡Hola, tía Haruka! —ambas chocaron los cinco y después junto a Hotaru se acero a Mina y al bebé —¡Vaya que lindo es mi primo!

—Pues claro hermosa, es mi hijo —dijo Mina orgullosa.

—Ya recuperaste energía al parecer —le dijo Rei a lo que las mayores rieron mientras los pequeños se encontraban sentados a la orilla de la cama mirando al nuevo de la familia —sólo espero que Kayhaya salido al padre y no a la madre.

—¿Poque, mami? —Preguntó la pequeña Reiko a lo que las mujeres volvieron a reír.

—No le hagas caso a tu mami, corazón, anda con los demás a ver a tu primito —le dijo Serena a la niña, los mas pequeños se encontraban sentados en la cama mirando al pequeño, de pronto Michiru y Setsuna entraron por la puerta y saludaron a la reciente madre.

—Sentí que no llegaría —mencionó en un suspiro Michiru mientras era abrazada por Haruka —me alegro de llegar.

—Suerte, quizás —mencionó Setsuna a lo que las demás rieron.

—No creo que sea suerte —mencionó Serena mientras miraba a los pequeños jugar con las manitas del pequeño Kay —es más que el destino logra juntarnos —la rubia sonrió —al parecer no podemos estar separadas tanto tiempo.

—Que quisquilloso destino —soltó divertida Rei pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia.

—Es bueno que en ocasiones como esta logremos encontrarnos siempre... es cierto el destino no nos quiere separadas tan fácil —Serena se acercó a Mina y tomó al pequeño de nuevo en brazos, entonces Mina se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero —pero al parecer el idiota de Kenta no parece tener el mismo rumbo —las presentes rieron a carcajadas mientras los más pequeños miraban con confusión.

**_Serena_**

La vida nos ha dado bastantes cambios, gracias al cielo han sido buenos, cambios que nos han hecho crecer, cambios que nos han traído felicidad, cambios que nos dieron una segunda oportunidad, se que es doloroso cuando alguien que amas deja de amarte o cuando alguien que amas y que estas a punto de casarte te deja plantada, pero como mujeres no podemos dejarnos rendir, somos fuertes, somos valientes aunque los demás digan lo contrario. Cuando sientas que ya no puedas más con el dolor piensa en mis palabras, no es el fin del mundo, las mujeres no necesitamos a un príncipe que tenga que salvarnos, nosotras debemos pelear, nosotras debemos superar, nosotras debemos crecer. Si te rompen el corazón, si, estarás triste por un tiempo pero eso no significa que tengas que estarlo siempre, no porque te abandone la persona que amas te dejará vencer y/o desearas la muerte. Se fuerte cariño y sólo me queda decir que esto fue...

**"El día en el que la novia lloró"**

**Que la luz de la Luna los protega**


End file.
